mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking News
Starting on January 12, 2016 with the Series 7 website update, the main page of LEGO.com/Mixels became a Mixopolis breaking news report. It was often changed weekly, and also included a "Citizens of the Week" section that was updated at the same time. Entries January 12, 2016 MIXIES DRUMMER IN 5-HOUR MARATHON SOLO Ten minutes into their opening Mixopolis gig, Mixies drummer Tapsy ventured into a drum solo that lasted five hours, three minutes and thirteen seconds. The solo saw the other Mixies band members leave the stage after twenty minutes and go to the movies to watch The Mixels Movie I and II before returning to stage and rejoining the concert four and a half hours later. Citizens of the Week January 19, 2016 KNIGHTS IN SHINY ARMOR ATTACKED BY PLASTIC KNIFE Late last night, three Mixels knights were ambushed by a tiny Nixel armed with a dull plastic knife…”. ‘There was nothing we could do’, knight Camillot reported to Mix News. ‘We had to surrender our weapons or risk getting mauled’. Citizens of the Week January 26, 2016 TRUMPETER BLOWS EYES OFF BAND MEMBERS IN SOLO Last night, the live performance of the famous Mixies band took a most unexpected turn when Trumpsy blew so hard into the trumpet during an improvised solo that the eyes, microphone and drum sticks were blown off the musician's fellow band members. The concert resumed 5 minutes later. Citizens of the Week February 4, 2016 POLICE CATCH COOKIE THIEF Early this morning, the Mixel police managed to track down a container of cookies that had been missing since last Tuesday. ‘It was a double catch’, reports Kuffs, a Mixel police. ‘We found the cookies, and we found the Nixel who stole them, munching away at the cookies inside the container’! Citizens of the Week February 11, 2016 No news report was posted this week; however, one was intended for release. Citizens of the Week February 18, 2016 No news report was posted this week. Citizens of the Week February 23, 2016 MAKES MIXOPOLIS MIXELS MIX LIKE NEVER BEFORE It is finally official: The new Mixels game is about...mixing! The game—which can now be played on this very website—has already taken Mixels fans by storm. ‘And it’s of little surprise,’ says Kuffs, Mixopolis policeman and passionate spare-time gamer. ‘It’s got everything you’d expect from a good Mixels game and more: lots of awesome characters—myself included—lots of mixing, lots of Maxing, and even the odd nix thrown into the mix. It’s just awesome.’ Citizens of the Week March 1, 2016 MIXIES BAND VOWS TO BLOW AWAY AUDIENCE The famous Mixies band, which will perform live at the Mixopolis Arena later tonight, reports to Mix TV that it will blow its audience away. Its latest album Mix’n'Loud, which went straight to No. 1 in the Mixies Top 100 last week, can only be played at full blast, the band says.’ Citizens of the Week March 21, 2016 This entry was released on the Explore page before the main page. BUSTO BUSTS RUNAWAY CUFFS During this morning’s rush hour, police officer Busto managed to successfully bust and jail a pair of runaway handcuffs. The handcuffs were later discovered to belong to officer Kuffs and have now been returned to their rightful owner. Citizens of the Week April 12, 2016 NIXEL ON DRAGON ATTACKS KNIGHTS IN SHINING ARMOR '' '' Earlier yesterday evening, three unsuspecting Mixel knights got the shock of a lifetime when they were suddenly ambushed by a Nixel riding a giant dragon. ‘It was not the dragon that scared us’, Camillot said. ‘We are used to those. It was the Nixel and that crazy laugh! THAT was scary’! Citizens of the Week April 20, 2016 MIXIES BAND PLAYS A PRANK ON LOCAL POLICE A police motorcycle that sounds like a trumpet? A walking prison that sounds like a big drum? That was the result when the Mixies played a prank on the local police in downtown Mixopolis. You have to see it to believe it! Citizens of the Week April 28, 2016 No news report was posted this week. Citizens of the Week May 2, 2016 No news report was posted this week. Citizens of the Week May 10, 2016 No news report was posted this week. Citizens of the Week May 17, 2016 No news report was posted this week. Citizens of the Week May 25, 2016 No news report was posted this week. Citizens of the Week May 30, 2016 No news report was posted this week. Citizens of the Week June 1, 2016 SERIES 8 What do three crazy doctors, pirates and fire MIXELS have in common? They are all part of the new LEGO MIXELS series 8, and they are taking Mixopolis by storm. Check them out now, and get busy mixing! Citizens of the Week June 7, 2016 DOCTORS GIVE APPLE TOTAL MAKEOVER Yesterday, an ordinary green apple was transformed into a broadly smiling fruit. The transformation, which was carried out by the three Mixels doctors, immediately resulted in a media frenzy. ‘If this is what they can do to an apple’, one news reporter states, ‘imagine what they could do to a pear’! Citizens of the Week June 16, 2016 FIRE MIXELS TRANSFORM INTO A FIRE TRUCK Earlier today, three members of the Mixopolis fire brigade announced that they can max into an awesome fire vehicle in less than a minute. The vehicle comes complete with a fire ladder, wheels, several emergency lights, and some really big...teeth!? Citizens of the Week June 23, 2016 MIXOPOLIS CITIZENS POINT TO SPLASHO AS THEIR BFF (BEST FRIEND FOREVER) The annual Best Friend Day has finally arrived, and this morning, the citizens of Mixopolis revealed who they regard as their BFF (Best Friend Forever). The title went to Splasho, who was overcome with tears of joy upon hearing the news. “That just proves what a great chap he is”, Skulzy told Mix TV. “He’s got feelings, and he’s not afraid of showing it. What a Mixel”! Citizens of the Week July 12, 2016 NIXEL WITH BROKEN LEG FLEES HOSPITAL Yesterday, a Nixel with a broken leg checked into the Mixopolis hospital, only to be seen running away screaming moments later. ‘It was the doctor’, the Nixel said. ‘The size of that syringe, the horns on top of the head, the hammer in hand – it was like a totally mad person!’ Citizens of the Week July 13, 2016 This entry was released on the Facebook page and the Explore page before the main page. PIRATES MISTAKE BOX OF FLOUR FOR SANDY BEACH This afternoon, three pirates were caught red-handed attempting to bury treasure in a box of flour. Reportedly, they were attempting to bury their treasure, thinking they had arrived at a deserted island. July 21, 2016 FIRE BRIGADE SET ON FIRE BY HOT CHILI Splasho, one of the three Mixels firefighters, caught fire when biting into super-hot chili yesterday afternoon. ‘There were literally flames coming out of the mouth’, fire plane Aquad reports. Reportedly, it took Aquad and flying buddy Hydro more than 30 minutes and 1,000 gallons of water to put out the flames. Citizens of the Week August 12, 2016 This entry was released blank. BREAKING NEWS: NEW STOP MOTION VIDEO Citizens of the Week August 26, 2016 This entry was released on the Facebook page and the Explore page before the main page. Its release on the Explore page used a different picture and was not included as a front page headline. NIXEL SNATCHES GOLD MEDAL AT OLYMPICS PRIZE GIVING CEREMONY Mixel pirate Lewt may have been the clear winner in yesterday’s 10K Crab Crawl competition, but this Mixel has no gold medal to show for its effort. During the prize-giving ceremony, a Nixel suddenly ran up to the podium, snatched Lewt’s gold medal from before his nose and disappeared into the crowd without a trace. This was the true entry released for the front page. It was released on the Facebook page before the main page. PIRATE TRIO TRANSFORM INTO A PIRATE SHIP The police was just about to catch three pirates in downtown Mixopolis yesterday when the pirates suddenly maxed into a pirate ship, jumped into the harbor and sailed off at high speed with several gold coins. Citizens of the Week September 1, 2016 BREAKING NEWS: SERIES 9 Put three ninjas, three street cleaners and a news team in the same room and you are guaranteed some serious MIXELS fun. The new LEGO MIXELS series 9 is out, and they are about to turn Mixopolis on its head. Check them out now, and get started mixing! Citizens of the Week September 22, 2016 This entry was released on Facebook first, and was put in a separate header than the Breaking News on the LEGO website the day after. AHOY, ME HEARTIES, IT’S TIME TO WEIGH ANCHOR, HOIST THE MIZZEN AND LEARN TO TALK LIKE A PIRATE Talk Like a Pirate Day is finally upon us, and as tradition has it, Skulzy is offering free pirate lessons to everyone who is interested. Haven’t got the foggiest about what a Jolly Roger is? Or a Cutlass? Then hurry up and register for your first pirate talk lesson to learn to speak like a real old salt! Citizens of the Week September 29, 2016 GARBAGE MIXELS FIND NEW HOME After weeks without a roof over their head, the three garbage Mixels have finally found a new home. ‘It’s got this really cool entrance’, reports Sweeps . ‘And there’s lots and lots of dust coming into the house all the time. It’s everything we’ve been looking for and more.’ Citizens of the Week October 6, 2016 NEW MIXELS GAME UPDATE: MAKES MIXOPOLIS MIXELS MIX LIKE NEVER BEFORE Citizens of the Week October 10, 2016 UPCOMING EVENT: REPORTING LIVE FROM A GLASS OF MILK Later today, the Mixopolis news team will report live from the pouring of a glass of milk. Experts agree that this historical live event, which only takes place approximately a billion times a day, is not be missed for anything in the world, so stay tuned. Citizens of the Week October 24, 2016 BREAKING NEWS: TRASHOZ MIXELS TAKE OUT THE TRASH The three Mixels Nindjas get ready for their daily excersize . Enter three curious Trazhos Mixels who are all too eager to take out the trash, and things are bound to get a little messy. Citizens of the Week November 4, 2016 This entry was released on the Facebook page before the main page. BREAKING NEWS: GET THOSE ROTTEN FISH READY – IT’S HALLOWEEN! Want to make the garbage MIXELS really happy for Halloween? Then make sure to have some rotten fish handy when they come trick or treating. Rotten fish are garbage MIXELS’ favorite thing. The smellier the better! Citizens of the Week November 12, 2016 This entry was released on the Explore page before the main page. SPINZA OFFERS NINJA LESSONS FOR FREE! Mixel Ninja Spinza has just announced an offer of free Ninja lessons every afternoon at 2 PM. ‘Everyone can sign up, and it’s really easy. All that’s required is that the students stand completely still with an apple on their head while I practice my sword moves’, Spinza reports to Mix TV. Citizens of the Week November 21, 2016 This entry was released on the Facebook page before the main page. BREAKING NEWS: NINJAS SLICE UP EVIL SALAMI IN SELF-DEFENSE Yesterday night, an evil salami attacked three Ninja Mixels while crossing a cutting board. ‘It was the strongest, evilest salami I have ever seen’, reports Mysto, the Ninja master. ‘Luckily, Spinza had a Ninja sword handy and took swift action’, Cobrax adds. ‘This ought to serve as a warning to all the evil salamis out there’. Citizens of the Week November 25, 2016 This entry was released as a subheader and on the Explore page. WHO WILL BAKE THE BEST MIXEL CAKE FOR INTERNATIONAL CAKE DAY? Time to roll up your sleeves, dig into some flour and get connected with your inner baker. Mixopolis is celebrating the International Cake Day on November 26, and the race is on to see who can create the best Mixel cake ever. Citizens of the Week December 22, 2016 This entry was released as a subheader and on the Explore page. BANANA PEEL DROPS ON GARBAGE MIXELS Yesterday, three garbage Mixels were busy cleaning crumbs off the floor around a baby’s high chair when they suddenly found themselves wrapped in a big banana peel. ‘We have no idea where it came from’, the Mixels said. ‘Suddenly, it was just there, right on top of us’! The three garbage Mixels are now busy ridding themselves of the peel. Citizens of the Week January 2, 2017 HAPPY HOLIDAYS! The MIXELS are busy preparing for the holidays, and wish everyone a happy holiday season! Citizens of the Week January 26, 2017 This entry was released as a subheader and on the Explore page. GARBAGE MIXEL EATS A ROTTEN FISH Earlier this morning, garbage Mixel Gobbol was caught in a high-speed chase of a Nixel carrying a rotten fish. The chase ended with the Nixel jumping into the Mixopolis sewers for protection. ‘What can I say, I love Nixels and I love rotten fish, and I was feeling really hungry’, Gobbol said in defence . Citizens of the Week February 7, 2017 MEET ALL THE MIXELS No description is provided. This entry links to the products page. Citizens of the Week November 9, 2017 MIXELS ARE RIDING INTO THE SUNSET After several wacky years of mixing, maxing and murping, the MIXELS™ are relaxing from their adventures and taking a break. The NIXEL KING and his Nixels are keeping to themselves, and the citizens of Mixopolis can once again enjoy some peace and quiet. But your adventure does not have to end here! Explore the videos, games and building instructions following the links below for more MIXELS fun! Trivia *Almost all entries were archived in the Explore section of the website before it was removed. *Strangely, Paladum and Trumpsy don't utilize their squared-off tooth piece in some of the images they are in, even though Busto, Tuth and Screeno have it. *The introduction of Mix TV was found here; two series before its official first appearance with the Newzers. *The Mixies, Nindjas, and Trashoz are the only tribes to have been referred to by their name, rather than a description of their theme. *Sharx is the only one not to be notified as a "Citizen of the Week" the same day as a news update. *On February 20, 2017, the Citizens of the Week section was removed from the website. Category:Mixopolis Category:2016 Category:Series 7 Category:LEGO Category:MCPD Category:Medivals Category:Mixies Category:Series 8 Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Series 9 Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:2017